New electronic systems, and even additions to existing systems, are now frequently implemented using microcomputer circuitry and associated peripherals. The use of high performance microcomputer circuitry has resulted in greater processing capability in a compact space. The limiting element to package size is now the termination of large numbers of field wires at the printed circuit board termination racks mounted in conventional 19 inch instrument cabinets. In order to realize the benefit of the high performance computational power provided in a small microcomputer package, it is necessary to provide a high performance, high density field termination rack design. Conventional termination rack/cabinet configurations do not provide for efficient and effective cable troughs or passages to realize the package density capabilities of microcomputer circuitry nor do they provide for the desired versatility of cable routing to satisfy unique safety requirements of a particular circuitry, and easy access for maintenance, service and testing.